Projekt Tyrs Hand
Das Projekt Tyrs Hand wird von einer gildenübergreifenden Gemeinschaft, bestehend aus verschiedenen Gilden und Spielern geleitet. Im demokratisch geführten Bund geht es darum Ideen gemeinsam spielen zu können. Willkommen in Tyrs Hand ...dem kleinen Rollenspiel-Projekt auf der Forscherliga. Dies befindet sich in einem Phasinggebiet, somit muss man sich erst durch die Questreihe um Tyrs Hand schlagen, um hier zu Gast sein zu können. Die Gründer des Projektes, dessen Ursprung Kennts Idee war, sehen Tyrs Hand als Hoffnung gemeinsam friedliches Rollenspiel machen zu können. Dies gilt für Spielkonzepte streng an der Lore ebenso wie jene, die darin lediglich ein grobes Grundgerüst sehen. Leben und leben lassen bilden die Basis und einen großen Teil der Grundsätze. Jeder, der sich diesem friedlichen Konzept anschließen mag, wird freundlich begrüßt, unabhängig vom Volk. Toleranz besteht auch in Sachen Glauben. Gefördert wird vor allem ziviles RP, aber auch das Militär wird nicht außer Acht gelassen. Jeder vom Bauern über Schmied, Bürger, Soldat, Glaubensvertreter, Händler, Minenarbeiter, Späher, Babier, Zimmermann und sicher noch anderen, bis zum Tüftler, ist bei dem Projekt Tyrs Hand herzlich willkommen. Aushang Ein Aushang findet sich an den Anschlagtafeln der Städte und Dörfer Azeroths: 670px|Ausgang Werbeschreiben Tyrs Hand Allgemeine Informationen An sich wird "demokratisches RP" betrieben. Das heißt alle stimmen mit ab und jeder wird angehört zu Problemen, denn jedermanns Meinung ist wichtig. Alle aus dem Team haben stehts ein offenes Ohr für Fragen. Falls sich jemand für dieses Projekt interessiert, kann man sich bei einem des Teams melden oder auch hier auf der Seite einen Kommentar hinterlassen. Das Leiterteam bilden die Vertreter der Gruppierungen, die in Tyrs Hand leben. Sie sind unterteilt in sog. "Kasten": Hier eine Auflistung der weiteren Bündispartner mit Sitz außerhalb Tyrs Hand: Hintergrund Ziel ist es für jene ein gemeinsames Projekt zu bieten, die auch außerhalb der starken Mauern Sturmwinds Interesse an Rollenspiel haben. Tyrs Hand war einst eine große Stadt des Königreches von Lordaeron, an der östlichen Küste des Königreiches gelegen und der Krone treu ergeben. Jeder den es hinaus in Azeroths östliche Pestländer lockt, ist hier in dieser befestigten Stadt genau richtig. Dies selbst wenn die Spielweise und die Charaktere nicht nur nach der Lore ausgeschmückt sind. Tyrs Hand ist eine befestigte Stadt im Osten der Östlichen Pestländer. Die Fauna sieht hier gesünder aus, liegt aber bereits im Sterben. Thematisch dreht sich aber alles um den Wiederaufbau Lordaerons. In diesem speziellen Fall Tyrs Hands, Neu Avalons und Havenaus. 3 Orte gezeichnet von der Geißel. Besonders Letztere zeigen noch immer deutliche Spuren des großen Angriffs durch die Todesritter. Nach und nach wurde des Boden von Neu Avalon und Havenau durch Priester, Duriden und Schamanen gereinigt und die Häuser und Höfe wieder aufgebaut. Die wieder aufbereiteten Felder wurden gepflügt und die ersten Kartoffeln gesetzt, Obstbäume gepflanzt und Weidegründe für Nutzvieh geschaffen. In der Kathedrale zu Tyrs Hand hielt der Orden des ewigen Gleichgewichts Einzug, dessen geistliches Oberhaupt Pater Infastus regelmäßig zur gemeinsamen Einkehr einläd. Es werden noch viele helfende Hände gebraucht, um das Land hinter Tyrs Hand gemeinsam IC aufzubauen. Vorgeschichte Vermutlich wurde Tyrs Hand von Flüchtlingen gegründet, die von den Waldtrollen bedroht wurden und einen sicheren Hafen schaffen wollen. sie gaben ihr den Namen eines mächtigen Helden vergangener Zeiten. So entwickelte sich die Stadt zu einem Handelsplatz mit dem nahe gelegenen Quelthalas und damit mit Hochelfen und einem sicheren Platz für alle Menschen. Zweiter Krieg Im Verlaufe des zweiten Krieges kam es in Tyrs Hand zu einem Aufstand der Bauern. Der Aufstand wurde niedergeschlagen, der Orden der Silbernen Hand sollte den Frieden bewahren und wurde in der Stadt stationiert. Die Allianz zog in die Wildnis und schlug sämtliche Hordenkräfte nieder, so konnte die Region wieder stabiliesiert werden. Man fand schließlich heraus das Agenten aus Alterac für die Unruhen verantwortlich waren, sie wollten Minenarbeiten der Horde in der Region decken. Im weiteren Kriegsverlauf befahl der Kriegshäuptling den Ogermagier eine Festung in der Bucht von Tyr zu beschützen, damit die Truppen weiterhin Versorgungszüge nach Quel'thalas angreifen können. Später griffen sie die Stadt selbst an und konnten Sie zerstören. Doch nach dem Krieg wurde Sie wieder aufgebaut. Nach dem dritten Krieg Während des dritten Krieges gelang es der Geißel nicht die Stadt zu erobern. Durch die Streitkräfte des Scharlachroten Kreuzzuges bewacht, konnte diese Stadt lange der Geißel trotzen. So zogen viele Menschen nach Tyrs Hand um in Sicherheit zu leben. Später jedoch verkündete Lord Valdelmar die Zugehörigkeit der Menschen von Tyrs Hand zum Scharlachroten Kreuzzug. Im Verlauf des Krieges gegen die Geißel wurde der Großteil des Militärs in Tyrs Hand stationiert. Hochlord Abbendis übernahm das Kommando in Tyrs Hand und funktionierte es zum Hauptquariter des Kreuzzuges in den östlichen Königreiches um. Als ihr Vater fiel übernahm Brigitte Abbendis das Sagen, behielt die Ordnung aber bei. Dank der Kampfesstärke des Kreuzzuges und der Entschlossenheit der Bewohner von Tyrs Hand konnte die Geißel diese Stadt nie erobern. Wrath of the Lichking Während die Todesritter die Städte der scharlachroten Enklave, Neu-Avalon und Havenau angreifen und auslöschen ist nicht klar was mit Tyrs Hand passiert. Ob der Scharlachrote Ansturm die Stadt räumt oder ob die Geißel endlich Erfolg hat, ist unklar. Cataclysm Als Balanazzar alle Kreuzfahrer getötet und in Untote verwandelt hat, blieben auch Kreuzfahrer von Tyrs Hand nicht verschont. Lord Valdelmar und seine Leute dienen nun dem Schreckenslord. Der Einzug Mit der Zeit gelang es dem Argentumskreuzzuges Tyr s Hand von den Untoten Scharlachroten zu befreien und hält seit dem die Stellung. Anfang diesen Jahres hielt eine Gruppe in Tyr s Hand Einzug bestehend aus neuen Bürgern, Bauern, Handwerksleuten, Minenarbeitern, Glaubensvertretern des ewigen Gleichgewichts und Wachleuten. Gespielte Plots Hier ist sind die Plots und Events zu finden, die bereits ausgespielt wurden. Diese kleine Galerie mit Geschichten zum nachlesen wird somit immer wieder im Laufe der Zeit erweitert. Voraussetzungen An diesem Projekt teilzunehmen und mitzuwirken ist denkbar einfach, dennoch gilt es ein wenig zu beachten: * An erster Stelle, und am aller wichtigsten! Freude am Rollenspiel! Denn wer betreibt schon Rollenspiel wenn es ihm nicht zusagt? * Es gilt die Warcraft Lore, aber nur als grobe Richtlinie, innerhalb jener sich die Charaktere und das Spiel bewegen. Entsprechend finden Alben, Vampire oder Helden mit der Macht des Lichkönigs etwa keinen Platz. * Weiterhin wird Wert auf gepflegten Umgang untereinander gelegt. * Rollenspielanfänger werden auch begrüßt. Es wird gern ein wenig Starthilfe gegeben, was den Char und den Spieler dahinter im Rollenspiel angeht. Bespieltes Gebiet: Tyrs Hand, Harvenau / Neu Avalon 300px|center|Festung Tyrs Hand 1. Die Kaserne Die große Kaserne ist Sitz der Garde, sowie des Argentums die gemeinsam in Tyr s Hand für Recht und Ordnung sorgen und Garant für dessen Neutralität gibt. Desweiteren beherbergt die Kaserne einen Saal in dem sich die führenden Mitglieder der Gemeinde regelmäßig treffen und über den Fortschritt des Aufbaues sprechen. Auch unterhält die Kaserne eine große Küche so wie eine Rüstkammer, Gästezimmer und einen Kerker für den Fall der Fälle das doch jemand sich nicht an die selbst gesteckten Regeln der Gemeinde hält. 2. Die Abtei Hier ist der Oberste Glaubensvertreter Pater Infastus beherbergt. Auch seine Novizen und andere Glaubensbrüder sowie die Magier werden hier ihre Unterkunft finden. Das Archiv der Abtei ist für Geistliche wie Gelehrte ein sehr beliebter Ort, der umfangreichen Sammlung wegen. Sie umfasst Werke zu den verschiedensten Bereichen wie: Glaube, Philosophie, Magie oder auch die Zusammenhänge der Welt, die im gemeinsamen Dialog besprochen werden. 3. Das Hospital Die ehemalige kleine Kapelle wurde zu einem kleinen Hospital umfunktioniert. Dieses wird nun von Schwester Julene de la Sale geleitet. Beim täglichen Dienst wird sie von Schwester Ethaldra und Amy einer Hilfskraft unterstützt. 4. Die Tyrs Hander Schmiede. (Probebesetzt) 5. Die Kathedrale des Gleichgewichts: Der Ort, an dem sich die Bewohner Tyrs Hands, Neu Avalons und Harvenaus regelmäßig einfinden, um gemeinsam zu beten. Ebenso ist Pater Infastus hier zu finden, über den Glauben zu lehren. Neuaverlonderspherturm.png|Der alte Spähturm Neuavalonrathaus.png|Das Rathaus Neuavalon2hfe.jpg|Zwei Höfe Neuavalonkartoffelhof.jpg|Der Kartoffelhof * Der alte Spähturm, dient der Wirtin Carmen Artava, nebst Koch Thorax als Gasthaus. Ankündigung siehe Kalendereintrag im Forum. * Das Rathaus, Sitz des Bürgervertreters und Raum für Besprechungen der Geminschaft. Es dient auch als Versammlungsort für das Volk. * Zwei Höfe derer Boden derzeit von Muneakira, einem fleißigen und pflichtbewussten Schamanen, gereinigt wird. Der kleinere Hof mit dem Acker wird von Amtor Del´Aman bewohnt und bewirtschaftet. (Großer Hof frei) * Der Kartoffelhof (frei) Neuavalonmahnmal.jpg|Das Mahnmal Neuavalonhafen.png|Der kleine Hafen Neuavalonharvenaustadt.png|Havenau Stadtgebiet Neuavaloneinweitererho.jpg|Das große Feld * Das Mahnmal, welches an die Gräueltaten mancher Leute erinnern soll. * Der kleine Hafen mit einer schönen Anlegestelle. Dieses Bauwerk wird hergerichtet und gesichert. Der Leuchtturm wird in Betrieb genommen. Ebenso wird eine kleine Halle zur Verarbeitung errichtet, um den Fischfang an Ort und Stelle verarbeiten zu können. * Havenau/Neu Avalon-Stadtgebiet. Das ehemalige Gasthaus dient heute dem Handelskontor van Winkel als Handelshaus. Das große Wohnhaus wird rege besucht, seitdem Wilwarin Del´Aman nebst Gefolge dort eingezogen sind. Eines der kleineren Häuser wird vom Schamanen Muneakira bewohnt. (zwei kleine Wohnhäuser frei) * Der große Hof. Der Kessel wurde im RP entfernt und es wird das Land urbar gemacht. (frei) Neuavalondieschmiede.png|Die Schmiede Neuavalonderstrand.jpg|Der lange Strand Neuavalonderreiterhof.jpg|Der Reiterhof Neuavalondassaegewerk.png|Das Sägewerk * Die Schmiede für die Geräte der Bauern wird derzeit von einer Schmiedin aus Wilwarins Gefolge genutzt. Dort werden die Waffen und Rüstungen der Söldner ausgebessert, nebst den Gerätschaften der Bauern und Landarbeiter derer sie sich annimmt. Auch die Spitzhacken der Minenarbeiter werden hier gelegentlich auf Vordermann gebracht. * Der Kilometer lange Sandstrand wird sehr gerne von der Bevölkerung genutzt um dort zu verweilen, sei dies zum Schwimmen oder auch für ausgedehnte Grillabende. Ebenso wird hier bisweilen, auch gemeinsam, geangelt. * Die weitläufigen noch intakten Stallungen können erst genutzt werden nachdem die Böden gereinigt wurden, was ebenfalls in naher Zukunft ausgespielt wird. * Das Sägewerk (frei) Neuavalonderfriedhof.jpg|Der Friedhof Neu_Avalon_Lagerhausbeispiel.png|Eines der Lagerhäuser Neuavalondiemiene.png|Die Miene Össies.png|Bespieltes Gebiet * Der Friedhof dient als allerletzte Ruhestätte nebst den Katakomben. * Hier eines von zahlreichen Lagerhäusern in diesem Gebiet. * Die Miene wurde vor kurzem erneut in Betrieb genommen und bietet reichlich Stein und Silbererz. Dies sichert die Finanzen und wird somit als "Lebensader" benannt. * Das auf dem Kartenabschnitt gezeigte Gebiet wird bespielt. Katalog der Truppen und Zivilisten Es ist seit jeher nicht so leicht die Zahlen in der Geschichte von Warcraft getreu darzustellen. Doch es wird durchaus Wert darauf gelegt das umzusetzen. Aus den Romanen und Questtexten lässt sich schließen, dass Azeroth bei weitem kleiner als die Erde ist, jedoch hilft das nur begrenzt bei der Findung der möglichen Truppenstärke. Es wurden verschiedene Quellen zu Rate gezogen um möglichst der Lore nahe Zahlen zu finden: Militär Zivilisten Hinzu kommen noch einige Mütter, Kinder und dergleichen, sowie all jene Berufszweige die bisher noch nicht aufgeführt wurden. Wer ist neu dabei? * Wilwarin, Nachtelfe und ihre Truppe * Muneakiera Schamane, * Carmen Artava Wirtin , nebst Koch Thorax * Balier Raven, Schmied Wer war mal dabei? Danke an Euch allen die ihr es mit uns versucht habt , danke das ihr das RP in Tyrs Hand in der Zeit eures Daseins bereichert habt , wir wünschen euch viel Spaß und mögen sich Eure Träume erfüllen. Kategorie:Revier:Östliche Pestländer Kategorie:Gemeinschaft Allianz Kategorie:Projekt Tyrs Hand